


Vigilante Clothing and Wine Club

by lrjheartsolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Other, The Legends of SuperBatFlarrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrjheartsolicity/pseuds/lrjheartsolicity
Summary: The feminine of the Arrowverse get together annually for a clothing exchange and drink wine  and debrief everything.





	Vigilante Clothing and Wine Club

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and settings belong to DC and WB.

Iris and Felicity, after everything they had been through, whether it was both having been raised by single parents, having heroic husbands who had both sacrificed themselves too many times, and being the women in their ears, had an inexplicable bond. And so they decided, in late March 2018, to get together, other than when their teams and their husbands, worked together to save the world. They decided to have a clothing and wine swap.

So, despite the ever present drama that was in their lives because of vigilantism, at the beginning of April, they got together at Oliver and Felicity's apartment (it was easier for Iris to go to Felicity after all). They laughed and shared stories and may have also had a few too many bottles of wine that ended up with Iris sleeping on their couch and Barry picking her up in the morning. That get together would help get them through the weeks and months ahead. 

The 2019 exchange brought in Lyla, who had also snuck in her maternity clothes for Felicity, and Dinah. 

In the years following the Crisis, the Vigilante Clothing and Wine Club, as Felicity dubbed it, was expanded to the rest of their superfriends in the Justice League and those who married into it. The Danvers sisters, Sara and Caitlin joined their club in 2020. In 2021, Kate Kane and the rest of the women in the Waverider joined. It was always entertaining to find out what Sara would bring each year as she tended to bring outfits they didn't use anymore and would exaggerate the stories behind the clothes. 

Eventually they ended up moving it to the first Saturday in June as the spring crises were usually over by then and to the Hall of Justice. It was a very convenient place as they all had rooms, they were surrounded by the absolute best security around, and there were always heroes around. Not to mention if some emergency did come up they were right there. Magically none ever did on that day.

Iris and Thea's clothes were always the most highly sought after. 

As their kids got older and more joined the next generation of potential Justice League members and their families, they also started exchanging the clothes and books they used for pregnancy. 

The annual meet up became an outlet for talking about everything under the sun. There were countless rants about kids, motherhood/parenthood, and villains. Spouses that weren't present were also heavily ranted about. As the group grew closer and larger, and the kids got older, it was a much needed reprieve. They were there for the person who had lost their partner that year. They became a family within the family of the Justice League. 

The clothing and wine swap became a time honoured tradition that continued with the next generation.


End file.
